Useless
by bubblyblush
Summary: Inuyasha loves kagome but pushes her away for 'protection' while naraku is still roaming the area, but while in her time she trains to become stronger and once she returns to the warring states era she plans to face naraku and gather the shards alone. Can inuyasha explain his actions to her? Will she stay with him or will his words have cut to deep this time? INUKAG.
1. Hurtful words

Useless

Chapter 1

Disclaimer - i dont own inuyasha in this and every other chapter in this story

It is the just past mid-night in the early hours of the morning, and all but one was in a heavy sleep due to the sleeping pills their miko had hidden in their meals. Kagome quickly got out of her sleeping-bag and placed a note down beside Shippo.

She had barley made it out of camp before regretting her decision, but her determination came back once she remembered their latest conversion she over heard.

~Flashback~

Kagome was about to enter the clearing of their temporary camp, completely refreshed from her bath in the hot springs, but stopped when she over heard the conversation between her friends.

"Kagome's useless; she can't even sense the shards properly." Came the gruff voice of Inuyasha from the other side of the shrub Kagome was hiding in, "I don't know why we keep her around, she weak, stupid, pathetic and just a waster of time." Inuyasha continued.

She heard the others agree, except Shippo who was probably sleeping.

Having heard enough and trying to ignore the hurt she felt inside, she made her presence known by stepping out and stretching; trying to act casual. "I'm really tired; I think I'm going to sleep now." She faked yawned and snuggled in with Shippo, not able to look at her friends eye's without crying or showing the hurt that was tearing her up inside.

She also missed the panicked of Sango and Miroku, and the hurt expression of Inuyasha, he knew she was there, that's why he said it. He loved Kagome with all his heart but can't let her know until Naraku is defeated, which means he can't show any affection to Kagome in the meantime. It was killing him to know she was hurting because of him and resisted the urge to pick her up in his arms whispering sweet nothings in her ears.

Miroku and Sango knew of his plan, though it didn't get easier knowing Kagome heard their hurtful words.

~Now~

With tears silently flowing down her pale cheeks and onto the grass, she turned away and walked off into the darkness of the night.

After about two hours of walking she reached the well connecting her and Inuyasha's era, she tossed her legs over the side and fell into to warm blue light with one last thought to them.

_If you think I'm useless, weak, and a waste of you precious time, well so be it, but we'll see who defeats Naraku in the end…_


	2. Finding strenght

Useless

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hello dear-" Ms Higurashi began as her daughter walked in, but stopped short as she noticed Kagome's puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks and small sniffles, "oh dear, what happened?"

Kagome proceeded to explain everything that happened, "Mum I want to get stronger and prove everyone wrong." She stated afterward.

Ms Higurashi to consider it for a second, "Ok, I'll to support you best I can," She replied knowing it was going to happen whether she liked it or not, "but promise me that you know what your doing, I worry about you all the time over there, fighting demons and all," a smile appeared of her face, "I'm just sad to see you always hurt, it seems Inuyasha is always hurting you."

"Kagome sighed, "I'm tired of being hurt too." The determined expression returned as she took her mother hands in her own, "but I won't hurt anymore, I will become stronger physically, mentally, and emotionally. I'm sick of being the weakest, having the label reincarnation over my head, always compared to her, never living up to peoples expectations, never being as good as Kikyo, and… and loving a man that will always be hers, always holding his heart in her hands…" Kagome blinked back the threatening onslaught of tears.

Ms Higurashi watched silently as her daughter tried to be emotionally strong, she was awe-struck to hear her daughter go though this and still hold it together…

Although Kagome is slowly, yet surely, breaking…

"Let's forget that reason as to why you came back and focus on getting you stronger, hmm?" Trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"Sure," Came her reply.

They both got up and walked to the well-house, Kagome chanted a spell to temporarily seal the well on her mothers request before walking to the living room and grabbing the laptop. She got comfortable with Ms Higurashi on the sofa.

Typing away on the keyboards while making small talk, they eventually found their answer. Her mother got on the phone right away and signed Kagome up for all the necessary classes at _StarOperation…_

* * *

**Thank you to my only reviewer who actually took the time to review. The more reviews I get the fast I update. **


	3. Reactions and Kagomes new self

Useless

Chapter 3

* * *

Everyday was the same routine, and it continued for the next three months. Waking up at 5 o'clock, going to every class available at _StarOperation _class available, training as hard as humanly possible then returning home around 7pm after a lap around the park.

The classes included swimming, outdoor cooking, archery, hand-to-hand combat, sword training, running, medical treatment, gymnastics and numerous dance classes. All to improve her agility, strength, speed, skills and flexibility.

Kagome noticed changes in her appearance as well; her muscles in her arms and legs were more defined but are definitely not manly in any way. Her facial features are also more distinct too, but the biggest difference that Kagome could see in the mirror is her chocolate brown eyes.

Their cold and emotionless and she hates it, it reminds her of Kikyo to much. The glint of life, playfulness and curiosity that use to shine so brightly and very contagious was gone as if it wasn't there to begin with. Kagome's smiles never reach her eyes and they all seem fake. Her friends Yuri, Ayumi, and Eri blame it on her two-timing, over-protective, jealous boyfriend, and they got that pretty much spot on excluding the other two 'friends'.

Kagome's mother, Aya, noticed the changes too and decided to have a talk with Kagome, "Kagome, I know you want to get stronger," She started after she got Kagome alone, "but I want you to remember who you are as well, don't let Inuyasha destroy you or your letting him win." Putting it that way was the only ways to get it though to her, "Also, give him a chance. He may have screwed up, and many times at that but give it a few months and let him try again."

Kagome sighed taking it all in, "Fine, I'll try but I can't guarantee anything. For all I know his probably in hell with Kikyo at the moment, or abandoned the group to hunt his precious shards with her." Kagome replied sadly, but she still couldn't hold bitterness to them, any of her friends actually.

Shippo was the only one she will fully trust and even bother to converse with once she goes back, if she sees them at all.

* * *

~ With Inuyasha gang (or what's left) ~

It had been 3 months since Kagome had left them and the group wasn't doing well. They hadn't found any jewel shards; Inuyasha just sits in his tree and sulks, slowly going insane with regret for he was the one that drove his one and only true love and soul mate away.

Sango can only barely put up with Miroku's lecherous habits, which are in fact getting worse now and Sango's cooking isn't anywhere as good as Kagome's.

Shippo misses his mother terribly and doesn't speak to anyone anymore.

They found the note in the morning of her disappearance and it said was:

**Don't bother looking for me **

**I know it's just another waste of time, right?**

**Hope you find happiness with Kikyo, Inuyasha.**

**Sango and Miroku, good luck with your**

**Relationship and I hope you have many**

**children.**

**Shippo, I'll miss you so much and I wish **

**I was here to see you grow up into a **

**big, strong boy.**

**Look after them Kilala, I wish you well too.**

**I plan to go after the jewel shards and Naraku **

**alone after training in my time.**

**Good luck to you all and sorry I was useless **

**and slowing you down.**

**Forgive me,**

**Kagome**

After reading that Shippo burst into tears and so did Sango. After they calmed down Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala went searching in nearby villages and forest while Inuyasha raced faster than any demon to the well.

Once there he could smell Kagome's scent of cherry blossom, coconut and mango faintly drifting around the well. Inuyasha launched himself over the well and what should have been into Kagome's era, but as he looked up his golden eyes widened as he saw not the roof of the well-house but the blue sky of his own.

"KAGOME! No!" Inuyasha yelled while punching and digging in the bottom of the ancient well, desperate to get to his love, "Please don't leave me," He chanted over and over again. Eventually he gave up digging but still sat at the base silently sobbing, "It's all my fault…"

3 months on and nothing had changed, no one blamed Inuyasha because it was their fault just as much as his, and excluding Shippo who understood anyway that he was trying to protect his mother.

"Inuyasha…" A young monk approached the hanyou, disturbing him from his thoughts, "Sango calls you for dinner, it a vegetable soup." Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement and turned his back to Miroku.

Miroku sighed, "You realize that she will come back, she mentioned in her note that she's going to fight Naraku and find the jewel shards alone after training herself. She has only sealed the well merely so you can't get though."

This time Inuyasha sighed but turned around, "I know, but that could be a year for all we know, what if I hurt her that bad she can't be bothered returning? Or what if we miss her coming back and she does face Naraku alone? She'll die for crying out loud! I can't lose her Miroku, she the only woman I'll ever love…"

"What about Kikyo?" Miroku asked curiously, wondering what the hanyou would do in this situation.

"She wanted me to change Miroku; she'd only accept me as human, and think about how easy it was to break our bond and trust. She pinned me to a tree all because she couldn't tell the difference between me and an imposter. That's not love Miroku. Kagome accepted me as a hanyou and wanted me to stay like that, she said herself that see didn't want me turning into a demon for fear of losing me and that I'd lose myself to the demon inside me. She was always with me whether I wanted her to be or not, she always put everyone else first even if it meant ignoring her own pain for the sake of others." Inuyasha spoke with a confident and firm voice that left no room for question.

This surprised Miroku greatly, but then put on a smile, "I'm glad you see that, I hope you will tell Kagome too, for it may do well in your current relationship with her." Miroku said with wisdom, and tried not to mention the current situation.

Jumping down Inuyasha from his perch in the Goshinboku he walked to the hut in silence, "Thanks, I guess I'm feeling better now." Inuyasha said just out side of the hut. Miroku pat him on the back in a friendly manner.

"What are friends for?" Came his reply.

Once everyone was settled down, Inuyasha pulled out a ramen cup from his giant baggy sleeves. Everyone looked at him questioningly with the same thought on their minds, "Kagome's mum all way gave me extra, but I hid it from Kagome." He answered them without looking towards them.

Everyone giggled at his antics with he expertly prepared his own ramen just like the way Kagome taught him. He smile slightly at the memory and later that night fell asleep dreaming of her …

* * *

**Ok Chapter three done but I'm stuck on two ideas for later in the story, which are she turns into a hanyou or she has a magic jewel (That she discover within later on) that transforms her in something like a shugo chara transformation or maybe fairy?**

**Or should she just be a super powerful miko… **

**Please tell me your opinion in the review section.**

**And i updated two chapters at the same time so i expect reviews!  
**


	4. The Quest Begins

Title: Useless

Author: Bubblyblush

Rating: T (maybe increase later)

Chapter: 4

Disclaimer- I don't own the names for Kagome's transformations through out the rest of the story, they belong to winx (Rainbow srl?) and Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I do however own this plot; please ask before using my ideas.

* * *

Today was the day she was going to return to the feudal era. Taking a deep breath she finished packing everything, which was consisting of some nutritional bars, ramen, two water bottles, compact first-aid kit, fire lighters and a portable fishing rod (if that exists, I don't know). It was much lighter since there wasn't food for the entire gang consisting of 6 beings and many school books.

Kagome had graduated from school six months earlier than her peers because she had passed every test with flying colors and asked to take the graduating tests because she was afraid her 'sicknesses' were going to hit again. They relented due to her quick learning abilities that got her up to speed and past her classmates.

This being a huge bonus for Kagome, meaning no more books to carry, no more needing to come back so often and no more Hojo and friends trying to hook her up with I'm or talk about her two-timing, over-protective, jealous boyfriends.

Sighing once again she proceeded to say her goodbyes before walking to the well hut and opening the rickety wooden sliding doors.

"Kagome, wait a minute please," Came her mothers from the top of the stairs leading to the ancient well, "I have something that maybe of use to you."

"What is it?" Kagome replied now facing her mother.

"In the modern era since there is no magic or demons anymore, well, at least none I'm aware of I had no use of it. It's a magic jewel given to me from my mother," She unwrapped a gorgeous light sunset orange stone from a satin cloth, it is an inch across the oval maybe a little more and a little less than one point five centimeters wide. The edges are cut to perfection and framed by two thin pure silver stands entwining either side before they curved at the top and bottom creating a 'V' shape. It was breathing taking, and Kagome stood there awe-struck by it, "It rightfully belongs to you, it with give you the power of the sunset as you may have guess the color is a light sunset color. The sunset is a very powerful weapon though it may not seem to be. The sunset gives way to many possibilities that I'm sure you'll realize in time."

Her mother paused letting it sink in to Kagome before continuing.

"It allows you to transform into a fairy, the fairy of Sunset or also sometimes called the fairy of the imagination. There are different stages of power and each time you increase your power to a certain level you gain a new transformation. Judging by to amount of miko powers you have, I'd say that you'd have a rather higher level transformation instead of starting at the bottom." She paused hoping her daughter was keeping up, "Though it can do great evil if your heart becomes tainted. That is why you must not lose yourself, Kagome."

"I understand, but what can I do with it?" Kagome questioned her.

"The attacks will come naturally, like second nature, and your power can be useful in tasks such as keeping you warm at night. To do this you surround you body with you power, a simple task I think you'll pick up quite easily, and you can project your power onto others to keep them warm too." Ms Higurashi smiled at her beaming daughter, "Here is a book containing information on your future transformations and the attack to go with them, along with simple task that can train you."

The book had a leather cover and a gold patterned frame with the title in the top center:

**Sunset Heritage **_(A/N: I made up a random name)_

"Is this the reason we called the shrine Sunset Shrine?" It suddenly dawned on Kagome as she put some pieces together and her mother nodded in reply. Aya handed the jewel to Kagome and the moment it touched her pale hand it floated up in front of her, absorbing into her heart.

"Not many remember the real reason behind the shrines naming because it was centuries ago it was built, but upgraded over time. You better get going now, all the other information you will need is in the book." She said goodbye and headed off after Kagome vaulted over the side of the well floating though time while praying to god that the Inu gang wasn't around.

She knew she'd have to act fast once she touched the ground and her plan was already decided.

Touch down. Jump out. Sprint like hell away from the village.

She wasn't ready to face the others while she was still weak. All she had planned for the next month was find someone that will train her more while searching for the jewel shards and leads on Naraku.

She touched the ground and her plan was in action, less than 3 seconds later Kagome was sprinting like the devil was on her heals, and it might as well have been because she sensed Inuyasha running like hell from the village in the direction of the well obviously smelt her scent. She still ran, pushing herself as fast as she could, then she could sense Kilala and Shippo coming as well. The must have realized what was going on which meant Sango and Miroku where on their way too.

She heard an inhuman roar erupt from the well clearing, what scared Kagome was it sounded just like it did when Inuyasha was transformed, _I didn't realize that he wanted to kill me that badly…_

Little did Kagome know that she was WAY off the mark…

* * *

~Inu Gang~

The second he peered down the well was when his demon side started to bubble to the surface; he smelt the surrounding area noting his friends were coming up but no Kagome.

He begun to panic, the trail of her scent telling him that she had gone in the direction away from the village and because her scent was faint although she had jumped out of the jump only minutes ago told him she was long gone.

He let a roar of mixed emotions; anger at himself for letting her get away, sadness knowing she wasn't near him, worry at the fact she could get hurt, loneliness, despair and hatred towards himself for causing her to run away from him.

All mixing together to create unbearable pain, it hurt more because he considered her his mate already with or without the ceremony. Having his own mate run away is indescribable.

He slowly stood up and a lone tear streaked his tan cheek, Inuyasha slowly turned to his other friends, "Let's find Kagome, we leave now."

"What about the jewel shards and Naraku, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"We'll look for that along the way. Hopefully Kagome will sense any we have and come to us."

**Chapter 4 complete and the votes for the twist is**

**Super strong miko: 2**

**Fairy: 2**

**Shugo chara thing: 3**

**I got PM's. I also called my friend and they said because I have a similar story going where Kagome leaves for different reasons, becomes strong, and leaves the group, so she suggested that I do a fairy thing with a twist for this one and shugo chara twist for the other. **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Please R&R.**


	5. Notice for all stories

I've decided that I won't be updating any chapters for any of my stories untill i have finish them because of a PM that i received stating that my story 'sucked balls' and so on (i'm not going to repeat all of it). I will keep the stories i have so far up and I'll still do my promised OC's but i just won't be updating till the whole story is complete.

Sorry to those who have been loyal and followed, please keep me as a _favorite author _or whatever it's called and check back every week or so. This goes for all of my stories. Any one-shots i complete will still be uploaded.

my apologies, Bubblyblush.


End file.
